In high risk environments, such as power plants, leaving foreign materials behind after completion of work can be catastrophic. Foreign materials left in certain locations, such as in controlled industrial areas, can result in critical failure of components, leading to injury or even death of plant personnel, and or require temporary shut down and repair of the plant. Leaving something as seemingly trivial as a rag behind may quickly become a multi-million dollar problem. Because of the high risk of disaster resulting from foreign material, regulatory requirements now require sufficient Foreign Material Exclusion (FME) Accountability practices. This has added an additional layer of complexity to operation of these facilities. A failed audit can also result in plant shutdown, again costing plant operators huge sums of money. Prior FME techniques generally rely on staging personnel at entry points, and tasking them with manually tracking who and what enters and leaves an area. Conventional systems employing the FME techniques require users to use a separate mouse and a keyboard. Touchscreens of such systems that are claimed to work with gloves quickly become unreliable in the greasy, humid, dusty environments. Further, content present on monitors of the conventional systems is not easily readable due to insufficient brightness. Thus, conventional FME systems and techniques are inefficient, and prone to error.